Choices
by LoreRobStar
Summary: "By doing what? Breaking Raven's heart? I can't, I can't break her heart." Cyborg thought of Robin's word. "But you did break Star's" Cyborg, removed his hand from Robin's shoulder "Rob, face it. You chose the wrong girl." He left the room.


Hey guys, Here's just something I wrote to let you know that I'm still here.I've missed this place so much.

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

Choices, choices, choices. Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans was known for his quick thinking. He would be in the middle of a battle, and when his whole plan failed, he would always find a way to achieve his goal. But, how does he do it?

By making the right choice.

Making choices is one of the biggest responsibilities that Robin had. His team would always wait for Robin's instructions before committing an act. He had to make sure he was choosing right, so nothing could go wrong.

Being the leader of the Titans for over three years, you would think that Robin is pretty much used to make the right choices, after all he does it every single day. But for the first time, there he was, alone in his room, doubting himself whether he made the right decision. This wasn't about a strategy of attack, nor was about Slade's identity. Oh no, this was way more important that.

Love.

Robin ran his hands trough his hair, just like he would do when he was stressed. His room was consumed in darkness, it was just him and his thoughts. Robin is not too good when it comes to his feelings, probably because he was raised by a man whom tought that feelings must not come in the way of his priorities. However, after their mission in Tokyo, he admitted to himself that he had feelings for Starfire, and he even showed it to her. They started a happy relationship, but their happiness didn't last that long.

After a year, Robin noticed that Raven was distant from the team, especially with him. He tought of talking to her about it, but something more important would come in the way. This happened for a while until one night, Robim decided that it was to found out what was making Raven to act this way.

He knocked on her door twice, but he did not get a response.

"Raven? I need to talk to you." He said in a serious voice. After a minute of waiting, the door opened slightly.

"What?" She said in her usual monotone voice.

"May I please come in?" Raven oponed the door slowly, and Robin got in quickly before she kicked him out. He took a few steps and watched his surroundings, it was dark and sophisticated at the same time. None of the Titans had been in Raven's room except for Starfire, whom always insisted of doing the 'girl talk' with Raven.

He turned around, and his masked eyes met with Raven's. She was nervous, he could tell. "I know something's bothering you. You've been distant from the team since we got back from Tokyo. Is it something that happened back in there? Is it something that we are doing? Because we could change it, if you don't feel comfortable with it." Raven was standing, his eyes locked with Robin's, she denied with her head and then, she did it. She admitted her feeling for Robin. She told him of how she felt when him and Starfire kissed, what she tought when they made their relationship official, and what she wanted to become something else to Robin, something more than just friends.

That night changed, Robin's and Starfire's relationship, because of a wrong choice. He admitted he had feeling for her too, and although he did love Starfire, it was stating to fade away.

Time passed, Robin and Raven got together and this totally broke Starfire's heart. She could not hide her sadness, they were their friends and betrayed her. She did not left the team though, she felt she had to stay for Cyborg and Beast Boy.

One night, Robin came to the realization that he did not love Raven the way he loved Starfire. Starfire was always happy and she was the only one to bring him out of his obsession with criminals, she was teaching him how to see life in a whole different way. While Raven was always the same, she never changed the way they treated each other after becoming a couple, she would not do anything differently.

He was doubting himself now, had he chosen that right girl? Why did it feel so wrong, seeing Starfire taking a smile when he was around Raven? Did he wanted to get back with Starfire? He was lost in tought until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey man, can I come in?" It was Cyborg, Robin stood up from his bed and opened the door so his friend could come in.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" He asked. Robin denied with his head, but immediately started speaking. "I don't know what to do Cy, I feel like I've done everything wrong." He paused, for a second. "I'm the leader, aren't I supposed to always choose right?" Cyborg walked to Robin and put his hand on his shoulder.

"No. You can't always choose right, you're just human, you are allowed to make mistakes you know." Robin looked down. "And when you do, you try to fix it, if you can't then you learn from it." Cyborg waited for Robin to say something, but he didn't. "In this case, you can fix it" This time, Robin looked up to Cyborg.

"By doing what? Breaking Raven's heart? I can't, I can't break her heart." Cyborg thought of Robin's word.

"But you did break Star's" Cyborg, removed his hand from Robin's shoulder "Rob, face it. You chose the wrong girl." He left the room. He was the one Starfire always came for support, Cyborg would sit and listen to her for hours, and in the end she would always end up crying for Robin. She was heartbroken, everyone could tell, but Robin nor Raven did anything about it. This made Cyborg mad, but all he could do was to help his lilttle sister.

That night, Robin did not sleep at all. He spend the night thinking of the conversation he had with Cyborg. It had been short, but those few words made him realize something. He had make a wrong choice. But, Cyborg also said that there was a way to fix it. The following morning, Robin went straight to Starfire's room. As soon as she opened the door, he could tell he had make the right decision about coming and talk to Starfire.


End file.
